Summer Camp Temptations
by PinkGoddess
Summary: Sora and Riku are sent to a over night camp.At camp Sora meets this girl that he thinks is incredible and can’t stop thinking about her.But with a promise given to Kairi he trys to avoid the girl but his emotions won't let him.Will he stay loyal to Kair
1. The promise

Author's Note:  Hey everybody.  This is my third story ever on Fanfiction and my second romance story.  I hope you all like it.  It's going to be very funny and romantic at some points.  And if you absolutly love romance stories this is the story for you. And the disclaimer:  **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**  Thank you for reading my blabing and on with the story. 

* * *

"One of the hardest things in live is to have commitment. Once you find something else just a little better you'll leave what you have and go to the new one, even if it isn't as good as the other one." read Sora out loud from a magazine. "Hey, that's not even true who writes this crap any way!." continued Sora as he tossed the magazine to the side.  

Then Riku picked It up and looked at it for a long time and replied calmly, "I think it's true."

"What! That crap isn't true at all! It's just so lame stuff made up by some bored old people who like to write teen magazines!" whined Sora as he stood up of from the porch.

"Well, Sora, just think about it. Do you think you'll like anyone else more than Kairi?"

"Umm. . . I don't know it just depends on how sexy the girl is."

"And what is your definition of sexy?"

"Well, Riku, I'm happy you asked." said Sora as he started to walk around his backyard as if he was going to tell a long story. "To me sexy is a beautiful smile and face, medium sized breasts, thin but not the anorexic thin type, round firm butt that sticks out a little and not to much, medium length somewhere in between the shoulder and the middle of the back, clear skin, and pretty eyes."

Riku had just sat there for a while just staring at him and then replied, "Well, aren't you picky. But do you see what I mean? That type you just described is all over the place and you will always search until you find that one girl that matches that description or until you accept what right in front of you."

"What are you talking about? I like Kairi a lot. And no one can replace her."

"You can't replace who." said a voice from behind them.

Then Riku and Sora jump and screamed a little and noticed that it was Sora's little sister Becca.

"Becca, what are you doing there and how long have you been there?" asked Sora as he began to calm down from thinking that Kairi was there.

"I have been here long enough to find out that your shallow. And by the way our mom and his mom want to talk to the both of y'all in the kitchen. I think it's something important." answered the little girl as she began to walk into the house out of their sight.

"Man, Riku, you should be happy that you don't have any little sister's they are annoying." complained Sora as he started to walk toward the house.

"Well at least you have someone to hang with or bother when your bored. My older bro is in college." sighed Riku as he stood up and followed Sora inside.

As they walk in to the house they noticed that their mothers were around the kitchen table standing up. From experience they know that when their parents stand up when giving them information it is some thing big and if they are sitting down it is just some thing simple. And now that school is out and summer is in they know that it will be something that will mess up their summer.

"Hey, son and Riku, as you noticed we only call you here like this when there is some information to be given out or to be cleared up." said Sora's mom.

Then Sora looked around the room awkwardly and blurted out, "Mom, I didn't break the big ugly vase in the front hall way. . . It was all Rebecca; she ran into it because she didn't like it!"

"Well, Sora, I didn't even know that that vase was broken. We'll talk about that later but this meet is about you summer."

"What's going to happen this summer?" asked Riku practically sitting on the edge of his sit.

"Well. . ." hummed Riku's mom, "You guys are going to summer camp."

"Oh, day camp. . . That sounds ok with me." replied Riku.

"Yeah that's good." agreed Sora.

"No," said Sora's mom, "You guys are going to summer camp summer camp, as in over-night camp."

"For a week?" asked Sora hopefully.

"No silly, for a month."

"A month!!!" yelled Sora and Riku in unison.

"Why?!?!?" moaned Sora.

"Do remember, we are going on that trip for two weeks and we also were going to take some alone time for ourselves afterwards."

"Mom, I though you were just going to let me and Sora stay here and wait for you all like we usually do?"

"Well, son we decided to try something different and send you all somewhere." replied Riku's mom, "You two will be leaving after the weekend which gives you guys two days to say bye to your friends."

And at that moment Riku and Sora knew that they were going no matter what they did. The only thing they could do was pack their bags and wait to go to summer camp which will be their home for the month of July.

Sunday the last day before they leave

Around 7:35 Riku and Sora were on the play island with Kairi and the others spending their last moments together before they had to leave for camp in the morning. They were all lying on the beach watching the beautiful island sunset which occurs every dusk. But for some reason this sunset was like no other. It was like this sunset was just special for Sora and Riku leaving and really soon everyone would have to leave to go home to bed. Within a few minutes Wakka, Tidus, and Selphane started to get ready to leave and it was just Kairi, Sora, and Riku still on the beach.

There was silence for a while then Kairi asked out of nowhere, "Are you guys going to miss me?"

"Of course, Kairi, why would you say that?" responded Sora.

"Oh, no reason." quickly answered Kairi.

Then Riku look at her face and said, "You read the local magazine didn't you Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head yes.

"Ohhh. . . I'll leave you two alone while I gather a few coconuts for my suppies." said Riku as he stood up and walk off.

As soon as they were sure that Riku was gone Sora asked, "You don't think that I'll forget all about you to go after some other girl, do you?"

Then Kairi sighed as she sat up, "Well, Sora, there is a chance that you might meet someone there that you might think is better than me. So I don't know."

"What do you mean, Kairi? You know that I could never forget you. You are like my whole life and my best friend. If anything ever happened there I could never forget you even if I tried, uh, I mean I could never forget you." And then Sora turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, whatever happens just remember me. . . Okay?"

"Okay, Kairi. But I don't think I could."

Then at that moment Kairi leaned over to Sora and gave him a peak on the check.

Sora paused for a moment surprised that Kairi had kissed and reponded to her stupidly, "What was that for?" The thing was that he liked it but he didn't know how to react and he said something instead of kissing her back and starting a make-out frizzy.

Kairi replied, "I was just giving you something to remember me by when your at camp." She slowly pulled herself away from him.

"Oh, Okay." said Sora as he leaned a little closer to her as if he was going to kiss her back, "I would like to give you something to remember me by too."

Then Sora started to lean toward Kairi and she started to lean toward him and just as they were about to kiss Riku popped up behind them standing on the dock and yelled, "Hey, I'm I interrupting something?"

And Sora and Kairi had jumped up on their feet and screamed.

"What is your problem, Riku?!?!" yelled Sora as he stared at him crazily.

"Oh, so I guess I was interrupting something, huh." replied Riku as he started to laugh.

Sora and Kairi both stayed silent and took a step away from each other after they realize that they were standing next to each other practically hip to hip and bushed.

"Um. . . Let's head by home its getting late. We wouldn't want our parents to be mad at us." said Kairi trying to recover from the incident.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Sora as he dropped his head in disappointment.

Then all three of them walk up on the dock and started to prepare their boats to return to the main island. As soon as they finished preparing their boats Kairi looked over at Sora and Riku and said, "Goodbye, Sora. Goodbye, Riku."

"Goodbye, Kairi." said Riku and Sora in unusin.

And then Riku pushed his boat off and called out to Sora, "See you tomorrow at camp, Sora."

Sora and Kairi waved at Riku as he floated off to the main island. Then Sora turned to Kairi and said, "Kairi, what do you mean by goodbye? I am going to see you again ain't I?"

"Yeah, somewhat I guess." replied Kairi as she looked down.

Then Sora lean over to her boat and kisssed her on the check and they both blushed. "Well then Aloha, Sora."

Then Sora looked at her and said, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Aloha means see you later. And of course I will see you later."

"Yeah, Aloha." said Sora as they both pushed their boats of into the water.

As Sora started to float home all that he could think about was what Kairi meant by goodbye and what was going to happen at camp.

* * *

Hey, I hoped you liked it next chapter is going to be about their first day of camp. The second chapter is going to be soo funny. Please write a review to encourage me to write more.  Adios until next time, I hope. 

PS:  Read my other storys too:

    Life, Death, and Love and Sora's  Locker Problem.


	2. Beauty Thy Name is Destiny

Author's Note: Hey everybody. I guess you thought that I was dropping the story for a while huh. Well, think again. I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me. I bought the REAL juice of the story. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. **And sorry that it took so long to up date. I was planning another story that I think might be interesting. It will come soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Summer Camp Temptations Chapter 2

The next day, the day Sora and Riku was one of Sora's saddest days. Sora was so depressed while he packed his last bog of his month long stay at the Teen Retreat Camp. Even though the camp sounded pretty cool in the brochure, Sora was still blue about leaving Kairi on the island, especially without him to keep Wakka from trying to hit on Kairi. Last time Wakka tried to hit on her Sora kicked his butt with his wooden sword (but either way he would forgive him later on). But now he has to trust Kairi like she trusts him, even though he knows that Kairi would never choose Wakka over him.

As Sora continued to pack his last bag he picked his favorite T-shirt that Kairi had given him last year for his birthday. It was red with a black crown on it with the writing that said, "King of the board", in black letters. As he held it in his hands he had a feeling that Kairi was there then he quickly turned around a saw that no one was there. He shrugged and guessed that it was just his imagination because he really wasn't used to being up at 6:00 in the morning. As he held the shirt a little longer the figured out that it might come in handy when he starts to miss Kairi. So he took off the shirt he was wearing and put one the shirt Kairi gave him.

The next thing he picked up was a Game Boy with about 15 games and a pack of 36 batteries. Even though he wasn't supposed to bring anything electronic he's still bringing it because he knows that he is going to get bored at some point during that lame camp. Then he continued to pack his bag and he finally picked up a picture of him and Kairi from last summer. He was just so mesmerized by the picture, staring at Kairi's face just made him feel so close to her. Then he slowly started to bring his face closer to her face on the picture, and said, "Kairi I'm never love anyone but you."

And then he kissed her face on the picture, pretending that it was Kairi and then out of now where someone said, "I knew you kissed her last night."

Then Sora quickly shoved the picture into his bag, turned around and saw Riku sitting on the window sill, looking out at the soft rolling waves of the ocean from Sora's window, and rushed over to him. "What are you doing here? How long were you here?"

Riku just continued to look out the ocean and replied, "Long enough to know that you really obsessed with Kairi. Oh yeah, I came here because your mom wanted me to see if you were ready to go."

"Ok. . . Well next time let me know when you're going to seek up on someone."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. . ." said Riku as he looked over at Sora and then looked back at the ocean and said wouldn't you miss seeing the ocean when we leave?"

"Yeah, a little but we're not going to be gone that long, and we're going to be on another island so we'll still see the ocean where were going."

"Yeah, I know that but don't you notice where ever you go the sea water always looks different away from home. You know what I mean?"

"Huh???" replied Sora in a confused manner.

Riku just looked at him and realized that he wasn't listening and said, "Never mind."

"Wait, Riku, what did you mean for real?"

"Oh nothing." said Riku as he pull himself in to Sora's room through the window and continued, "I just meant something won't be the same for now on we don't know what we will encounter on our stay at the camp."

As Riku continued to walk out of the room Sora grabbed his bags and stood in his room and took one last look at it before he walked out. He kind of thought about some of the things he might miss like Kairi's half birthday, Tidus' and Selphane's anniversary, and just being there. He took there for a few minutes and then his mom yelled, "Sora, come out here or your going to make us late for the boat to camp." Sora just nodded looked at his room again and walked down the stairs to the car.

Later at the boat dock

During the whole trip to the boat dock Sora was thinking about what Riku said. He was just wondering if everything was going to change. He wondered if it all had something to do with Riku thinking that he was going to find someone he likes better that Kairi. Well what ever it meant he didn't believe it and still didn't know what he meant by it and just decided to forget about it stop worrying and try to have so fun.

When they arrived at the boat dock Riku and Sora said goodbye to their mothers and walked up to the boat and took one good look at it.

"Man, Sora where is our parents sending us to, boot camp?" said Sora as he looked at the big, old, worn, open ferryboat that they were suppose to ride on the camp.

"What were our parents thinking?"

Then out of nowhere a voice replied to them, "Yeah I know what you guys are talking about I thought the same thing when my parents sent me here for my first time 2 years ago when I was 12, but it gets better on the island."

At that moment Riku and Sora turned around and saw a medium skinned boy with light brown curly hair that came down to his shoulder in the back and rose up on an angle to the front. He was kind of buff and was wearing a black and blue shirt and some long baggy blue jean shorts. For some reason the guy kind of reminded Sora of Riku a little bit, even though the hair was different.

Riku gave the guy a good stare down and decided that the kid was alright and than said, "So is the camp isn't as bad as it looks?"

"No, it's actually pretty fun. Especially at night, you get the picture." responded the kid.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So what's your name?"

The guy made a dramatic pause and answered, "Michael. . . What's yours?"

"Well, my name's Riku"

"And I'm Sora."

"Bueno, mucho gusto."

Then Sora and Riku looked at each other in confusion and said, "What?"

Then Michael looked at them crazily and threw his head back and laughed, "I mean nice to meet you. It's Spanish. Sorry about that my parents are trying to get me to speak more of my native language at home and it's just popping out when ever I speak. The other kids at camp kind of got use to it."

"Aw, Okay." replied Sora as he scratched his head and picked up his duffel bag and continued, "So where do we put our bags?"

Michael laughed again, "Oh, I can tell that ya'll are new. We bring our bags with us."

Riku looked at Sora and snickered at him then looked at his watch and asked, "Hey, Mike, what time are we suppose to get on the boat?"

Michael lifted up his wrist and glanced at his watch, quickly snatched up his bags and replied, "Any moment now. Come on. Let's get on the boat, and hurry." And then Riku and Sora grabbed their bags and ran to the boat with him.

When they got on the boat the only good things that they could say about the boat was that there was lots of kids on there and it was sunny and warm. But then shortly after they boarded the boat it started to rain which changed the good weather part.

For about a couple of minutes Riku, Sora, and Michael were just wondering around the boat looking for a place to sit and then Michael saw some guy. The guy had dark caramel like skin, and short black hair. He looked like a sensitive type of guy with his soft colored Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts. Mike stared at him from a distance for a while and then dropped his bags and ran over to him and yelled, "Terrence! You finally came! About time you got here, Lazy!"

Riku and Sora looked at Mike awkwardly and just stared at them. Then Mike looked back at them in between his conversation with Terrence and called Riku and Sora over. "Hey guys this is Terrence, my best friend, and Terrence this Riku and Sora, the new kids."

"Hey, Was up." said Terrence as he gave them both a hand shake.

For about 45 minutes Riku, Sora, Michael, and Terrence had been talking about the camp and getting to know each other better until a guy and a girl wearing camp shirts walked on to the open space in the middle of the boat. Everyone got quiet and stared at them for a while and then the guy yelled, "Hello campers!" He paused for a few seconds waiting for a response and the continued, "Okay, anyways besides your lack of camp spirit I'll be introducing are selves counselors s to you all. My name is Jimmy and I am the head councilor of the boy's side of camp and her name is Penny and she is the head of the girl's side of camp. And since there is only 36 of you all this year, which is 18 girls and 18 boys, and we will be able to have and dance this year. So start looking for your dates everyone. Oh and we will be announcing you camp cabin mates too.

Within the time of them listening to the counselors announce the cabin mates, the guys found out that they are in the same cabin with each other and that the boat ride was going to take another 2 hours and dinner would be served 3 hours later from then. So they would be pretty hungry if they didn't have anything to eat until dinner time, which of course Sora didn't have because he forgot to pack it while he was packing his stuff of Kairi.

As everyone brings out their food to eat Sora goes up to Riku, Michael, and Terrence and says as he smiles really big, "Hey buddies, how about giving me some of your food?"

The guys look at each other and they reply, "Umm, No." and laughed.

"Come on you guys, I'm hungry."

"Well go beg some other people, cause you should have remembered to pack your lunch instead of flirting with Kairi's picture." snickered Riku.

"Hey!!!"

"Hey, Sora try asking that person over there. They have a lot of food." suggested Michael as he pointed to a person sitting by the side of the boat wearing an over-sized rain coat kind of getting wet a bit with a lot of food.

Then Sora got up an slowly approached the person and notice that you couldn't see the person's face and then he sat down next to them and greeted them, "Hey, it's a pretty rain, windy day isn't it? Isn't it a pretty jacked up day?"

"Yes, yes it is a pretty jacked up day." replied the person.

Sora them paused after he realized that it was a girl by the soft voice. And he decided to cut to the case because he was really hungry and said, "Hey um, this morning I forgot to pack a lunch and I'm really hungry and I wanted to know if..."

"If you could have some of my food." said the girl as he finished his sentence and continued, "Sure you can have some of my lunch."

Then Sora paused for a second and then quickly replied, "Oh, thank you soo much I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do." said the girl as she handed Sora a chicken sandwich, some cookies, and a water bottle. "And just for the record, I gave you the food because I think you hot."

Then Sora paused and stood up kind of shocked because no one has ever told him that before. And then started to walk away and then he turns around and says, "Oh, you forgot to tell me your name. I need to repay you with something and how can I if I don't have your name?"

Then the girl stood up and pulled down her hood and answered him, "My name is Destiny, Sora."

Sora then practically stopped breathing when he saw her face. She was just so beautiful. She had a beautiful smile and face, light brown medium that goes to the middle of the back, clear skin, and pretty light blue eyes, like exactly in his definition of sexy. He was just so shocked to see almost everything he wanted in a girl right in front of him.

"Sora, you ok?" said the girl as stepped toward him in a concerned stare.

Then he responded with a step back and said, "Yeah, yeah I'll see you later."

"Yeah I hope so." said the girl as she blew him a kiss.

Then Sora walked off back to his friends and was blushing from then until they got off the boat. When they got of the boat the first thing they saw was a sign that said "Welcome to Camp."

----------------------------------------------------------

Well that's my chapter for you all please review. Sorry about the chapter being a little boring but I promise you if you keep reading when I update you will be happy.


End file.
